As patients or the elderly have difficulties to enter and exit a bath tub, they usually rely on the assistance of a bathing seat and a nursing assistant for taking a bath, and the bathing seat has become one of the necessary nursing equipments. However, a traditional bathing seat is generally a fixed seat or a foldable stand with a size matched with the bath tub, wherein a cushion is coupled to the top of the stand, and the cushion comes with many drainage holes. The bathing seat is placed or fixed in the bath tub, so that the nursing assistant can help a patient or an elderly people to sit on the cushion in order to take a bath. The design of helping the patient or elderly to enter and exit the bath tub is still not taken into consideration in the traditional bathing seat, and thus patients and the elderly to rely on the nursing assistant's support or holding. Obviously, the use of such traditional bathing seat is inconvenient, and may even result in a serious consequence in a slippery bath room. As to other traditional bathing seats, some may come with a mechanical design to assist the patients or elderly to enter and exit the bath tub, yet the design is still not good enough or safe, and the traditional bath seats require improvements.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to design a bathing seat for assisting the patients or elderly to enter and exit the bath tub, so that the patients or elderly can take baths on their own or allow the nursing assistant to assist them to take a bath.